


Unforgettable

by asario



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first time for Finn that Poe is more than happy to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/gifts).



> For Lumelle, who has been my cheerleader through this whole thing~ Title from Nat King Cole's "Unforgettable" because lately when I hear that song, I think of Poe and Finn.

When Finn had told Poe that he had wanted to top (though he hadn’t said it quite like that), Poe didn’t hesitate. He had said yes with enthusiasm and enjoyed the look on Finn’s face – pleased and a little surprised. It was still a rush to make him react like that, even though they had been together for some months now.

Which explained why he was in the position he was currently in. That position being face down on the bed, face buried in his arms and his ass in the air. Finn was behind him, large hands spreading his cheeks to keep him open enough to make it easier. His face was buried in Poe’s ass as his tongue played around the rim, licking around it. Even Poe could feel the way it fluttered at the touch. Then Finn’s tongue was sliding inside of him slowly, flicking just inside.

If he could get anything out other than the occasional curse – or various other sounds ranging from groans to whimpers – he would ask Finn where he had learned this. From what he could remember (which wasn’t much at the moment, he could admit), he was Finn’s first…everything. He was his first friend, first boyfriend, first lover. And Poe definitely hadn’t done anything like this to Finn, he would have remembered that. He had wanted to ease Finn into all of this so as to not scare or overwhelm him. Poe would have to ask him when his brain was finally back online.

He lost his train of thought when Finn’s hands spread him open even more. That tongue of his, that wicked tongue of his, slid deeper into Poe, causing him to give a cry and his fingers to dig into the sheets. This slow pace was going to drive Poe _mad_ before he even got off. It was like Finn was savoring every second, making little sounds as he rimmed Poe, like he _loved_ it. Which, knowing Finn, he did, just because it involved Poe.

“Finn, _Finn_ , come on, stop teasing me,” Poe begged. For a moment, he thought that the former Stormtrooper wasn’t going to listen to him as he kept up the movements of his tongue. As good as it was, as wonderful as it was, he wanted _more_. “Please Finn. I need you to fuck me soon, or this is going to be over before it even really starts.”

The pleading finally seemed to catch Finn’s attention as he pulled back. Poe let out a pretty pathetic whine (at least it sounded that way to his ears) at the empty feeling. It was quiet, too quiet, for a few moments, so he lifted himself onto his forearms to look back at Finn. It was quiet because Finn was staring at Poe, eyes raking over his prone form, like he was the greatest meal in the entire galaxy. The look caused one of those good shivers to go down his back.

Finn’s eyes finally met his and he gave Poe a brilliant smile. Poe opened his mouth to say something, something sappy and loving, but all that came out was a moan as two of Finn’s fingers slid inside of him. He was so relaxed from their play that it made even Finn’s thick fingers easy to take. His head dropped back down and his back arched as he pushed into the fingers filling him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Finn whispered, the tone reverent. It still threw Poe for a loop when Finn sounded so in awe of him, like he couldn’t believe that they were really here like this. And yeah, it was tough to believe sometimes, with everything that they had gone through to get to this point, but Poe wasn’t going to question his luck and Finn never had either.

Especially when those damned fingers twisted in just the right way, brushing over his prostate. One of his hands flew to his cock, wrapping around the base and squeezing so he didn’t come. That was far too close and Finn wasn’t even _in_ him yet. It was a bad idea though, because Finn stopped. Poe couldn’t stop the loud displeased sound that he made.

“Why did you _stop_?” That was definitely a whine and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that to himself at least.

“Are you alright?”

Poe gave a breathless chuckle and looked over his shoulder at Finn. He looked so concerned and, while that wasn’t funny, it was unbearably sweet.

“I’m good. I am so good right now. I’m just on a hair trigger at the moment so If you could fuck me sometime soon, preferably before I come? That would be good.”

The star pilot bit back a whimper when Finn’s eyes darkened even further and gave another twist of his fingers. It took everything Poe had not to come at that, but somehow, he managed. Then Finn was pulling out his fingers and he couldn’t stop the whimper this time. He put his head back down, forehead against his pillow. He could hear a slick sound and Finn’s moan and he _knew_ what was next. There was a pressure at his stretched entrance, larger than Finn’s fingers, but he didn’t push in yet.

“Are you…are you sure that you’re ready?” This time, when Poe laughed, it sounded closer to a sob, even to his own ears.

“I am so ready it’s not even funny. Come on, Finn, just do it…” He trailed off with a moan as Finn pushed into him, not even allowing him to finish his thought. His thick cock was stretching him open even more than his fingers did and it felt _fantastic_. The only sounds he could make were vague, panting grunts, little “uh, uh, uh” noises, as Finn finally settled into him.

Finn made a noise of wonder when his hips met Poe’s ass, but then he paused. His hands were gripping Poe’s hips tightly and he _knew_ he would have bruises there in the morning. That thought brought another moan to his lips and he tried to push back. Finn couldn’t get any deeper in him, but damnit, he wanted him to be. Behind him, the former Stormtrooper let out a groan, hands twitching in their place on Poe’s hips.

“Poe, _Poe_ , you’ve got to stop. I…I don’t want to hurt you,” Finn murmured.

Even through the ridiculous pleasure that he was feeling, Poe smiled and let out a huff. Of _course_ Finn was concerned about him. He always was. Leave it to Finn to make him feel like he deserved the galaxy even when he was waiting to get fucked within an inch of his life.

“I’m good, so fucking good right now.” He clenched around Finn’s cock, smirking at the sharp intake of breath that he heard. “I’m not going to break, but I really need you to start moving, sweetheart.”

“Oh yeah? You mean, like this?” And then, Finn started to move. To start, it was just little thrusts the kept Finn deep inside of him. Just when Pow was ready to beg for more because these shallow thrusts were _killing_ him, those thrusts lengthened, each one slow and measured and far too controlled for someone who was actually doing the fucking for the first time.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s good.” Poe’s eyes slid closed, enjoying the slow pace for the moment. With a happy sigh, he spread his legs a little more just as Finn pulled nearly all the way out, the head of Finn’s cock catching on his rim. Finn made a sound that Poe didn’t recognize before he _slammed_ into him. Something about the way he moved before must have changed the angle of Finn’s thrust, because it caused Finn’s cock to hit the perfect spot. It pulled an embarrassingly loud cry from Poe’s mouth and he hoped that there was no one in the rooms next to theirs.

“Oh, fuck, Finn, _Finn_ , do that again, _please_ ,” Poe pleaded, his fingers scrabbling against the sheets to get some kind of purchase.

“Y-yeah? You liked that?”

“So much.” Poe had barely finished Finn did it again, punching the breath out of him. It seemed that now that he knew what Poe liked, he didn’t stop. Each thrust was as hard as the last, hitting the right spot every time (if Poe had the coherency, he would have made a joke about Finn’s aim). Finn was grunting with the effort.

“ _Yes_ , Finn, give it to me. Fuck me, make me come on your cock,” Poe panted out. The words definitely affected Finn because his thrusts got a little wilder. Now, Poe couldn’t even really get any words out, just some incoherent mutters and curses, along with grunts at every inward thrust.

He tilted his head down just enough to see Finn’s legs between his own, the sharp contrast of their skin tones just lovely. He could see his own cock bobbing with the force of each thrust, precome pearling on the tip. At this rate, he was going to come untouched and that thought alone nearly pulled him over the edge. He shivered when one of Finn’s lard hands left his hip to trace along his arched back. Then, Finn’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and he shifted to press his chest against Poe’s back before leaning up, pulling Poe with him. They were both kneeling now, Finn sitting on his haunches and Poe settling on his lap. Poe couldn’t even be embarrassed at the broken sound that he made when Finn’s cock sunk deeper into him.

It was perfect, it was glorious, it was just what he _needed_. Now that he had some control over the situation, he rode hard, lifting himself all the way up Finn’s cock before dropping down quickly. The sounds that were coming out of both of their mouths was obscene, moans and gasps and groans, both long past coherency. Poe could feel it all building, very nearly to the breaking point. And then Finn thrust up, just once, and that was it. Poe was screaming, tossing his head back on Finn’s shoulder as he came without a single touch to his cock. Finn wasn’t long after him, his few final thrusts erratic before he tensed behind him and Poe could feel Finn’s cock twitch in him as he came. It was all ridiculously hot and Poe let out a weak sounding whimper at that.

They were both panting, skin covered in a sheen of sweat and sagging like rag dolls as they came down from the high. Finn, even though he must have been feeling as out of it as Poe felt, was thoughtful enough to pull out and collapse on the bed. Without Finn's weight holding him up, Poe sagged onto the bed, sprawling out on his stomach.

"That was...wow," Finn murmured, staring up at the ceiling with a blissed out look on his face. For some inexplicable reason that Poe couldn't think of (his brain had been fucked out of him, clearly), he found this funny and couldn't stop the giggle that came out. Finn looked at him with a dopey smile, not in the least bit offended.

"Yeah, yeah it was, buddy."

He leaned over a bit to kiss that goofy smile, sighing into Finn's mouth when the former Stormtrooper opened up easily for him. It was slow and lazy, relaxed after the passion of earlier. It was the perfect end to it all. Yeah, they would need to get cleaned up (sooner, rather than later because there was a point where having someone come inside went from sexy to disgusting fairly quickly), but this was good. Expect Finn pulled back, just a little, just enough that Poe could feel Finn's breath over his lips.

"I love you," he murmured. It caused Poe's heart to flutter a little, separate from the pounding it was doing earlier. One of these days, maybe it would stop doing it every time that Finn said it.

"I love you too." And the blinding grin that Finn gave him, that was what really made it the perfect ending.


End file.
